


Get to know Peter Parker

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is horny and in Tony's bed. Alone.





	Get to know Peter Parker

So. Tony's bed. Yeah, it was a lot more comfortable than his. And, I mean, who doesn't like to sleep in their boyfriend's bed? Cause like, it smells like them. And also, is it just me or are other people's beds always more comfortable than mine??

 

Anyway, Peter was in Tony's bed. And at the moment, Peter was fisting his cock, trying to relive some of his pent up sexual desires that Tony was not there to take care of. He thrusted up into his fist as he fingered his little hole open, trying to cum. He was practically sobbing because of how close he was. But, he couldn't seem to get himself over the edge.

 

"Oh! Daddy, please!"

 

Peter moaned out to his daddy, who wasn't there. He jabbed mercilessly at his prostate, trying to replicate how Tony speeds up his hips when he's close.

 

"Ohmygod, Daddy! Let me cum! Please!"

 

"Mr, Parker, may I help you?"

 

"Please Jarvis!"

 

Jarvis changed his voice to sound like Tony.

 

"Cum for daddy. You can do it."

 

"Daddy!"

 

"Let daddy see you cum. You look so hot when you cum, baby."

 

Peter let out a yell as he spilled all over himself.

 

"Thanks, J."


End file.
